The aftermath survival
by jacksc01
Summary: A very short take on what happened in "Red Dawn" between the time SuperGirl died until the time she realized she had to stop Lex Luthor.


**The aftermath survival**

**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**MILD VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

**Description**: A very short take on what happened in "Red Dawn" between the time SuperGirl died until the time she realized she had to stop Lex Luthor.

**Fiction T**

"I missed you so much" 

"I really missed you" 

Eliza ran over and knelt on the ground facing Alex. Kara's face was bruised and blood covered her teeth. 

"You two – thank God you two together can work wonders. I just knew when you said "Kara you can't go now that….that you were dead" Eliza cried as she looked down at Kara. 

"By all standards Mom she was dead…thank God for plants. How do you feel Kara?" 

"I hurt all over" She turned her head to look at her stepmother…."crying?…"don't cry Eliza, I'm feeling better with each passing minute." 

"I can't help it – you're bruised, bloodied and broken. I never wanted you to go through this and I always feared it would happen if and when you exposed the fact that you have powers." 

"I'm okay Eliza." 

Alex wiped another tear from her eye, "no way are you okay Kara, you forget I saw the beating that Red daughter did to you, just lay there for a couple of minutes and let the sunlight from the plants continue to do its work. I was so scared Kar, I'm so sorry it took me so long to remember and when I think of all the things I said to you….well when I think of all the things I said to you my heart aches. On top of the fact that if I had regained my memory sooner, then perhaps you and I together could have defeated Red Daughter. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" 

Kara tried to smile – "I forgave you each time, right after you said anything hurtful and as for Red Daughter, I'm not sure that even together we could have defeated her." 

"Can you sit up? Here, let mom and me help you sit up." 

"Not yet Alex…..give me a couple of more minutes, I can still feel everything trying to heal, if that makes any sense." 

Eliza looked at Alex, "I think we should go through a quick exam to make sure we do no damage by moving her." 

"I agree mom." 

"No need guys, I'll be okay just let me lay here a bit." 

"I know your body is fixing itself but I still want to make sure you're okay." 

"Does it hurt to breathe?" 

"Y….Yea it still hurts to breathe and my ribs still hurt….but…but I think I can make it back to the house now with help." 

Eliza and Alex looked at each other questionably – "alright Kara if you're ready let's do this," Alex stated with her voice having a slight quiver in it. 

Eliza slowly raised Kara's upper half off the ground with Alex assisting on the other side. 

"How does that feel Kara?" 

"I've felt better Eliza but evidently if I was dead, I guess I've felt worse" Kara said trying to put a little levity into the situation. 

Both Eliza and Alex were positioned on both sides with Kara's arms over their shoulders. 

"Okay mom, on the count of three let's get her off this ground. One…two…..three." 

Eliza's heart broke over the painful muffled groans that were coming from Kara where she was definitely trying not to let them know just how much it hurt. Once they got her off the ground, the next step was to slowly walk her to the house. 

"Are you ready Kara to walk back to the house?" 

Kara found it difficult to talk due the pain so she just gave an affirmative nod. Eliza and Alex slowly walked Kara back to the house at times having to stop due to the pain Kara was experiencing. When they finally reached the steps leading to the door, Kara let out whimper. 

"Kara do you want us to stop here so you can rest some." 

"No Eliza let's just keep going until we're in the house." 

"Okay Kara – you're going to feel some pain probably with each step, mom and I will be as gentle as we can. Okay here is the first step." 

Kara's breathing became heavy and Alex could see the sweat on her forehead. 

"Okay let's try the second step." 

"Please, let's stop for just a minute – I'll be okay but we need to stop for a minute or two….okay now let's go for number two." 

"One more step to go Kara, you're doing good." 

With that Eliza and Alex helped Kara up step number 3 practically lifting her up this last step. Once in the house, they sat her up on the coach. 

"How do you feel sweetie?" 

"Okay Eliza – just still healing but it's getting better" and it was, the bruise had healed on Kara's face. Eliza went to get a wet facecloth and a round container that Kara could spit into. She handed Alex both the face cloth and a glass of water. 

"Kara take this water and rinse the blood out of your mouth and spit it in this container. After repeating the procedure four times, the blood had cleared from Kara's mouth and teeth. Alex then took the wet facecloth and began to wipe the dirt and blood off Kara's face. 

Alex looked at Kara with concern: "How do you feel now sis?" 

"Not so bad…thank you for what you did Alex." 

"What did I do?" 

"You made me aware and helped me to draw the light from the plants – I couldn't have done it without you." 

Alex smiled, "I guess we Danvers sisters can do anything together." 

"I missed you Alex, please let's never do anything like that with your mind again no matter what." 

"I know – I missed you too and I agree." 

"J'onn wasn't sure you would ever get your memory back and I had almost given up hope." 

"I knew something was missing Kar and that missing link turned out to be you." 

Eliza walked into the room, "You look much better sweetheart, how you feel?" 

"I feel good," 

Alex's phone rang and it was Colonel Haley who instructed Alex to turn on her television set at which point Kara who was using her super hearing to hear the conversation got up and turned on the set. Alex, Kara and Eliza saw Lex carrying a supposedly dead Red daughter. 

Kara stood up: 

"I have to stop him….."

The End – Hope you liked it. Sometimes you just want to know what happened in between scenes. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
